Venom is the only cure for evil
by jack2the7ripper
Summary: Long ago three boys where in a terrorist attack, one brain dead, one damaged beyond repair, and the last one who became less human in need to save his life. Then after a few years the last child returned...but return with another piece of himself that is pure...venom...(Reader x harem)


_"I stop fighting my inner demons. We're on the same side now,"_\- Unknown

* * *

Japan the land of the rising sun, a place that I haven't been to in a long because of my past of what happened so long ago. A american boy who moved over to Japan where he made two friends that he considered his own brothers, then a bomb that tore apart their lives in a blink of a eye, one of the children was given the limbs and heart of one of the boy that died, and the other boy who was put under cybernetic implants to save his life.

Part of his heart wasn't flesh,

His arms and legs had wires and motors though out the limbs so he could walk,

His nerves copper,

Lungs that weren't his,

and his life.

Then came the foster homes after his parents abandoned him which cased him to go house to house because of his...personally...but he finally found what was the closes thing he got to a home and a family.

A couple about to get married named Anna Weying and her fiance Edward broke Jr.

But a man named drake destroyed his new home taking the life of his new parents causing the birth of a new demon that swore revenge and he didn't with a power that came from the devil himself.

His other half **Venom**

**"(y/n)?"** Speak of the devil.

"Yeah?" The young host responded back.

**"Why are we here?" **Asked the host from his mind.

(y/n) walked though the streets of japan as the bright sun light blinded the young host as he pulled out a pair of sun glasses to cover his sensitive eyes, he gripped the handle to his bag as he looked at his old home country being so lived.

"I...I mean we have some work to do here,"

**"What kind of work (y/n)?"**

The two then broke from the path and into a less lively street that held a mansion at the very end was built like a fortress.

"A cleaning job...so you hungry?" The host asked as he felt venom grow a smile.

**"Always~"**

* * *

(above near by building)

"Doctor," A red head sniper spoke to the woman next to her who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"What is Tsurugi,"

"I have movement coming to the front gate,"

"Hm?" The woman looked up from her spot with golden eyes at the front gate.

_"Who is this guy?" _hitsugi asked over the radio from the van.

_"Don't know he has a bag,"_ Said the youngest member of the group said pointing out the bag.

"This is unexpected is he a drug runner," The doctor said narrowing her eyes at the bag on his shoulder.

"I have him in my cross hairs say when doctor," Tsurugi told the woman.

The doctor didn't say a word as she watched as the man stopped in front of the guards as they seemed to talk to each other, one of the guards laughed at something the man said as he waved him over. She was going to give the other but something felt off...something cold...As the man took the bag off he handed it to the guard who unzipped the bag but what happened next surprised her.

The bag BIT the guard with a large set of razor sharp teeth biting off the guards arm.

'The hell,'

Before the other guard could do anything the man's right arm seemed to be covered in a black mass as it stretched and slammed the other guard into the walk braking everything in the mans body leaving a large hole in the extremely large metal door of the fort. The bag then broke down into a similar black mass as it crawled to the man's leg before seeming to merge with the man's pants which seemed to be almost alien but what she seen in her life time she was use to alien, but this was different...much different.

The man then turned to the two which shocked Tsurugi, her eyes widen at the sight when the man's mouth was covered in sharp razor like teeth and the sunglasses narrowing like eyes as a blood red long tongue came from his mouth as he waved to the sniper.

'What how could he see us were a mile away!'

His face returned to normal as he enter the large single person shape hole and into the mansion.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

* * *

As (y/n) entered the other side he was met with a wall guns pointed at his face which the hoist to smile.

"Do you know who your messing with?" A guard asked.

(y/n) just laughed lightly before licking his teeth.

"Food,"

This got a shocked the guards but before they could react (y/n) ran forward and grabbed a M14 from a guard as venom covered his arm turning it into a large blade as he swung his new weapon to behead nine guards at once, panicked the guards shot at him but venom created a shield that took the bullets.

"Ooooh yummy!"

With a smile (y/n) watched venom shot the bullets at a deadly speed that hit their owners as (y/n) got up smiled as this time he was surrounded by thugs even from the windows pointed large .50 caliber weapons.

"Any last words freak!" A thug shouted.

"V you can take over now," (y/n) spoke with a smile.

"WASTE HIM!"

They fired but only missing and hitting some of their own guys causing the thugs to be confused and scared.

"WHERE HE GO!" The leading thug shouted looking around waving his magnum around in fear, but a dark evil sounding voice spoke up from behind him.

**"You smell nice,"**

The thug turned around only to something hold his armed hand before snapping it as a dark being appeared out of thin air as if it was blending in, the thug screamed in pain but the thing bit down on the thug's head biting it clean off. Throwing the body away the remaining thugs looked around to where the devil himself was standing as they began to shake in fear at the sight of this thing.

A large hulking figure was before them almost nine feet talk and 3-4 feet wide, grayish white veins covered the beast body along with large clawed feet and hands, another haunting feature was the alien white splotches that where the eyes should be, and finally the teeth...nothing on earth had teeth like this thing, large dagger white fangs that screamed for blood and the long sharp tongue that came out dancing around.

**"Alright who wants daddy's belt?"** Venom asked smiling.

* * *

(moments before)

"Doctor should we continue?" Tsurugi asked her leader

Before the good doctor could say a word a loud gunshots came from the other side of the wall causing Sagiri to shout.

"GO!"

Though Tsurugi didn't know her leader said that out of the rust of the moment she aimed her weapon and fired at the large metal door's hinges causing the door to come falling down. This caused a way in for Arashi the new recruit to enter the the complex with his partner mikoto on the back of the bike holding on to the male as they pasted by the dust filled court yard not seeing the headless bodies that littered the floor. The two did noticed the front door was now splinters and then the bodies causing him to stop, not out of fear but confusion.

"The hell," Arashi said in surprise.

His parnter looked up at her brother and was going to scold him for stopping but she saw it, the sea of blood and bodies that floated on top of the blood causing her to be taken aback slightly. Before she could say a word her brother got off the bike with his handgun in his hand as he looked around, she huffed slightly before placing a hand to her ear piece.

"Doctor we entered the target's home but..."

_"But what?"_

"...I-"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The scream came from upstairs down the hallway to the right where a crime boss by the name of Aranami Hideo a cruel man that had done very...bad things in his life time and it was time for the devil to make him pay, by breaking his fingers.

**"This little piggy did some very bad things to nice little girls,"** with that venom broke Aranami's last finger as he held him by his robe with a smile.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" The crime boss screamed.

Venom only gave him a tooth filled grin before looking at the nude girl who was hiding behind the couch in fear.

**"Little girl I think its best you leave you don't want to see this,"** and with that the girl panicked and ran away.

Licking his compers venom gave Aranami a even wider grin.

**"You asked us what we wanted?"** venom asked.

Aranami nodded.

**"Well...all we really want is food,"** this confused Aranami but it was short lived when he knew what venom meant venom opened his mouth and with a sicking crunch began to eat the fat crime boss.

_"That was fun,"_

Venom licked his finger tips of the blood from the thugs of before as he nodded. "**Agreed**,"

_"Are you full?"_

The symbiote only shrugged humming slightly.

**"Maybe...what about the ones from before (y/n)?"** Venom asked the host.

The hoist thought for a moment before 'shaking' his head within venom.

_"I don't think so besides I think their the good guy like us...well something similar to us,"_

**"Speaking of which,"**

Venom turned to two figures in the door way holding their weapons out at venom who only stared at them, but after a moment venom deformed into (y/n) again as he plopped down on the couch.

"Forgive the mess we can be such a sloppy eater some time but I have to ask-" (y/n) placed his foot ontop of his leg with a smile with his arms resting on the back.

The two didn't lower their weapons at the sly figure before them but the red coated looked down at the floor to a ripped bloodied robe as (y/n) didn't show a hint of fear of the two though of their threading poster and clothing.

"Who the bloody hell are you guys?"


End file.
